The Joining
by simison
Summary: *Sequel to The Mage, The Thief, The Princess* Proving to be far more successful than he hoped, Duncan recruits three talented individuals in West Ferelden. While Duncan continues his recruitment campaign, these three are sent to Ostagar to become Wardens.
1. Ch 1: Join Us

_**The Joining**_

**Chapter 1: "Join Us...**

Aellie could not stop the cry of joy from erupting out of her when the ruins of Ostagar finally came into sight. When she joined the Wardens on their trip to Orzammar, she thought the distance between Kinloch Hold and Orzammar was large. The trip from the Dwarven capital to this ancient fortress was longer. Much, much longer. It took them over a week to get here. A whole week of walking and camping. And, unlike the first trip where Duncan encouraged Wardens to help her out, Daylen and Solon believed it was time for Aellie's feet to get used to the slow method of travel. It would be a lie to say she didn't glare at them for it from time to time, but she didn't complain about it.

After a while, she thought she was making progress. Her feet weren't whining constantly about the trip. The sun no longer wore her down with its heat. And she didn't have to work extra hard to keep up with the other Wardens. Then the Imperial Highway began to routinely break down. That's when Aellie met a new type of terrain: uneven terrain. Now, she knew there were things like forests and mountains. How they weren't like cities or towers. She knew that. But she didn't really **know **that.

For starters, rocks. Aellie was no stranger to rocks. The Dwarven city of Orzammar could be described as one giant, hollow rock. But then she met a new brand of rock once they left the Imperial Highway. These rocks were usually small and liked to hide. Worse, they had this bad habit of tripping her when she wasn't paying attention. Several times, she spilled and landed on her face. Each time, she scrambled to her feet and tried to cover her bright red face. And it wasn't rogue rocks that plagued her. Twigs, holes, mud, there were whole new aspects of simple travel that one simply didn't meet in a comfy tower or on the highway. After earning her seventh bruise, Aellie resolved to never complain about the tower's floors. Cold, hard stone they might be, they were nice and flat.

What was worse, Faren and Sereda didn't have any trouble with those pesky pebbles. Indeed, after the first week of travel, they had even managed to adapt to the sky so that they barely reacted to it. Thus, Aellie was the only one having trouble with the small she knew that they were as new to traveling outside as she was, it quickly became apparent that they were in much better physical shape. But, it was odd in how they differed in their prowess. Despite being a woman, if Aellie had to describe Sereda's movement it was sharp and harsh. If anything tried to trip her, she stepped on it or brushed past it. Faren, though he was a man, was agile and deft. He would always see that evil little pebble and sidestep it or dodge whatever tried to trip him.

As such, she took every opportunity she could to distract herself from the hardships of the road...or the lack of said road. Of course, her primary way to keep herself entertained was to hassle the party's practical mage, Daylen Amell. As resistant as he was to her prying attempts at conversation, she knew she could win him over eventually. And, she was making progress. She started the first few days endlessly trying to wear him down with any topic she could find. That didn't work. So, she switched tactics. She'd let him think he was free from her for a day...before she launched another campaign the very next day.

Slowly, she wore him down and was able to learn a few things. One, he came from a family of nobility in the Free March city of Kirkwall. Two, he too was from the Ferelden Circle, brought there so far away from Kirkwall to make sure his family didn't interfere with his upbringing. And three, he volunteered to join the Wardens when given the opportunity. Nothing much, but she had to start somewhere.

But Daylen didn't absorb all of her attention. She spoke more with Faren, now that he wasn't consumed by fear of the Sky. She learned about his small family, his drunk of a mother and his bright sister. He still wouldn't talk about what it was like to be a Casteless. However, before it seemed to be because he didn't know her that well. Now? If she didn't know better, it was because of Sereda. The former princess never tried to stop Faren from explaining. But out of the few times Aellie tried to broach the subject, once she saw him try to secretly glimpse at ex-Lady Aeducan before he asked her to change the subject. It was the same thing when she tried to ask what he did before he became a Warden. Despite being there at his Proving, she didn't know what he was like other than an incredible fighter.

_It must be his crush on her. He doesn't want to say anything that might tarnish his image in front of her, _Surana guessed. Which the snow-haired elf wasn't sure about. She tried chatting with the dwarven woman a few times. She was very polite. But she was also very private. They hadn't talked about anything important. Although family wasn't the best subject for herself, being taken away from her family as a child because she was a mage had that effect on her, it worked well with Faren. Then she tried to bring it up with Sereda.

The red-haired dwarf eyes had flashed with something powerful before she merely said icily and forcefully, "I don't think my past is of any importance to yourself, Warden Surana."

Unlike Daylen, who was only pestered by her attempts to learn his personal life, hostile severity colored Sereda's reply. Aellie had yet to try again since. She had no doubt it had something to do with Sereda's exile. Then again, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know more about the former royal. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the way Sereda presented herself at the feast that put the elf off.

That said, she stayed away from bringing Faren's crush up with either of them. While a part of her wanted to discourage Faren, the truth was she really didn't know Sereda well enough to say if she was good or bad. She hoped she was good. Faren, for all of his embarrassment about what must be a colorful past, seemed like a genuinely nice dwarf.

Beyond those three, she spent little time with the other Wardens. It wasn't that she was ignoring them, per se. Truth be told, she wasn't really interested in making new friends. The others provided a distraction from the long road. If a light friendship developed along the way, then that was fine. But she wasn't up for having another close friend. Especially after what happened... last time.

She immediately pushed those memories to the side as their group entered the ruins of Ostagar.

* * *

Faren couldn't tell if he was having the time of his life or if he was no better off than when he was still a Brand in Orzammar. As they passed by an ancient yet still standing watchtower, he felt another rush of excitement flow through him. He was actually here! He was free of Orzammar and the Castes! He was going to become a Grey Warden! These last dozen days were filled with constant surprises and discoveries.

As terrible as those first two days were, that sodding-evil Sky and the freezing temperatures, they passed as they left the mountains behind. And that's when the fun began. It started with a squirrel. If he had to describe it, he would say it was a hairy, smaller nug. He wondered how it tasted. It was the rare, and luxurious, meal in Dust Town when you could actually get a whole nug to yourself.

But the squirrel was just the first. There were all kinds of animals he hadn't ever heard about it while he was under Berhat. Alistair and Aellie were very helpful pointing them out. Deers, dogs, and bunnies were just the tip of the gem vein. But what really surprised Faren after a while was how hairy these creatures were. Deep Stalkers and nugs had no hair. But it felt like that not a single surface creature lived without some kind of fur. _Must be because they don't have lava._ He guessed. _And...what did Solon call it? Win...fur? Winfur?_ Unlike Orzammar, where there was no such thing as weather, not only did it change from day-to-day but there were these things called _see-suns._Supposedly, the weather would get warm for a while during some months before it would become colder for other months. To be honest, Faren wasn't looking forward to his first Winfur. The mountains were cold enough as it.

That reminded him of the first time he felt rain. It had so confused him that Daylen and Aellie had to calm him down to explain. It turned out that the...Sky...would sometimes drop water on the world. This was why all of these green things...pl-an-ts, would grow on the Surface. The pla-nts would drink the water and use it to grow. After his initial fear was over, Faren thought it was one of the most wonderful features of the Surface. Water! Free water for the taking! In Dust Town, they had to resort to drinking from the dirty well so many times, that just the few drops he got on his tongue had left him begging for more. And that wasn't the only place to find water, too! There were these places called lakes in which it was a big hole in the ground filled with water. The first time he saw Lake Calenhad, he had so much trouble believing that it was made of water just because how big it was! He actually dunked his head in it just to make sure and drank more fresh water than he ever had before.

And those were just a few of the many new things he experienced. As wonderful and fascinating as they were, they simply didn't compare to how he was treated. No matter who he spoke with in the Warden party, he was treated like he was worth something. Even Daylen, who was often blunt in his speech, never said a cruel word to him. And it wasn't just the Wardens. Random travelers they passed by also treated him well. Not one of them gave his tattoo a second look. It felt so good to be treated like he was respec-worthy. It also made him feel rather guilty when his fingers wouldn't keep to themselves.

It wasn't that he stole from anyone they passed by. It's just his fingers would feel a powerful urge to jump out when he saw a particularly easy mark. So far, he'd managed to keep it under control. But it was a lot harder than he would like to admit.

As they neared the bridge to the rest of the army camp, he couldn't help but once again glance when he saw that mane of flaming, red hair. He jerked his eyes away before anyone noticed it. And tried to tell his heart to calm down. It did it every time he noticed Sereda...which was almost constant since they left Orzammar. It couldn't be helped after all. They were a small party. And she would often try to stay in the front, even if it was harder to keep up with the humans and their long legs. He wondered how much it would cost to buy a pony. They were supposed to be smaller versions of horses, which were apparently animals that humans could use to travel. They were supposed to be very expensive too. _She could really use one though, trying so hard to stay up there with Solon and Daylen. She keeps talking to them too. I wonder what about. I wonder if its anything we might be able to talk about. I'd be happy if we.._

He mentally slapped himself as he tried to think about something, **anything** else. It wasn't his business who she spoke with. Even if it'd be nice to know what they were talking about. It's not like he was jealous that she chose to spend so much of her time with two humans instead of the only other dwarf in the - _STOP THAT!_

He quietly sighed to himself. _What would Rica and Leske say about all of this? Leske would laugh his backside off before telling me to 'tap the midnight swill' with her. I still don't even know where he even picked up that line. Rica. She'd probably tell me to swallow my fear and go for it. And to treat her like the lady she is. Brilliant. Only, I have no sodding idea how to do it._

The number of romantic relationships he'd been in happened to be set at zero. When you're doing everything you can just to keep your family alive one more day in Dust Town, there's precious little left for yourself. Leske was good evidence of that. They were friends because Beraht threw them together and they managed to find a way to work well together. In fact, that's all his relationships were up 'till now. He was born with his family, his best friend was thrown at him by his boss. ...the thought dampered his bright mood.

Worse, he knew the feeling wasn't mutual. She was never anything less than polite to him. But that was it. And, a part of him wondered if he really did see disgust in her eyes when she looked at him. It was never longer than a quick flash whenever he greeted her but he definitely saw something. The thought did nothing to improve his mood.

_To think, a human empire once resided here. _Sereda thought to herself as she gazed upon the ruins of the fortress. Time was eroding what must have been one magnificent outpost. Grass sprout between stone tiles and completely reclaimed other spots. Trees grew up besides leftover walls threatening to push them over. The green was new. But the reminder was the same. Orzammar wasn't the only empire to shrink. Once she was accustomed to the Surface, she immediately sought to learn as much as she could about the important aspects of the land: what was the names she needed to know, who was in charge, and how were the webs of influences made.

She spent hours in quiet conversation with the older Wardens, learning all she could. She knew that this fortress, Ostagar it was called, was built by the Tevinter Empire which was now but a mere fraction of itself. She knew that King Cailan of the nation of Ferelden was the Commander of the army. And that Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren, was the King's closest advisor. And so on, she learned a great deal of things. She was warned that as a Grey Warden, they were ultimately neutral when it came to the politics of the realm. She always assured them that she understood it. But, privately, she knew that the Grey Wardens weren't completely neutral. The Grey Wardens were a powerful military force. Anyone could see that. And their martial prowess gave them a say in politics. Especially when a Blight occurred. She understood that unless there was a Blight, they were never to overtly rule over anyone. She was fine with that. It merely gave her encouragement to hone her subtle manipulations.

She twitched as she felt someone's eyes bore into the back of her neck. For the hundredth time, she forced back her anger and her dismay. Only one man in this group of Wardens could be responsible for a gaze that intense. _Damn that Brand! What does he even want? Does he think I can give him riches or fame even after all of that has been stripped of me?_ It irritated her to no end that the ugly dwarf behind her **never **told her why he would keep staring at her. They'd traveled for days now and still he had yet to approach her with anything more than a casual greeting.

She suspected it was because the man was cursed with a stutter. Even a simple 'good morning' was beyond his reach without throwing in an extra letter in somewhere. Then he'd mumble something and shuffle away from her. It was maddening. In all her years, she'd never seen anything like it. Was he in awe of her lineage? Was he trying to make fun of her? If the last one were true, she would wring his neck for it. Exiled she may be, she was still an Aeducan!

She took a deep breath to still her aggravation. Never again would she act without trying to collect all the facts. Her impetuousness costed her her rightful throne. She would not let it exact another cost of her. Which reminded her of another unpleasant discovery. Despite being an initiate, the Grey Wardens were keeping secrets from her and the other recruits. Specifically, what was necessary for them to become full Grey Wardens. Not even that chatty man of a Warden, Alistair, would tell her what she wanted to know. Needless to say, she was suspicious. But what could she do? If she left now, she would have nothing. She could probably become a merchant and try to make herself a fortune. _No. I'm meant for greater things than simple commerce. I will find a way to leave my mark on Orzammar. If I cannot have the throne, than I must become a Warden._

As they strode over the great stone bridge, they passed by sentries, ballistae, and messengers. It made her heart ache. She knew, that if she preserved and worked hard, she may earn the title of Ferelden's Warden-Commander. But it would never be the same as commanding her own people. As glorious as it was to fight against the Blights, she so wanted to be down in the Deep Roads, leading her forces against the Darkspawn there to reclaim the lost Thaigs. _Was that so wrong of a goal, Ancestors? Is that reason enough to favor Bhelen over me?_ She shook her head. _Listen to myself. Now I've become as superstitious as the commoners. _It wasn't that she was against the Paragons. She knew very well that they existed, or had existed. But as to how much influence they had once they returned to the Stone? Sereda was willing to bet several sovereigns that it was much less than what Lord Harrowmont believed. ...or her father.

As she stepped off the bridge, she couldn't resist shooting a look toward the Frostback Mountains. _Does Father live? Or has he returned to the Stone, I wonder? Does Bhelen have his ill-gotten throne? Or have they found another to resist him? _She hadn't forgotten her promise that she would return to the Dwarven capital one day... she just prayed that it would be sooner rather than later.

She felt another pair of eyes staring at her and immediately whirled around, ready to unleash something on that fool of a Brand. But to her surprise, it wasn't him looking at her this time. It was the strange, tattooed elf: Aellerain Surana. She wasn't sure what to make of her. Magic and dwarves were polar opposites to each other. She was tempted to label her as shallow after hearing her asinine attempts to pry into Daylen's past. Not that Sereda wasn't interested as well, but she doubted that the short elf was interested in such things for the sake of knowing how to influence the near-silent man. But then she succeeded. And it wasn't because of simple tenacity. She showed planning and a little insight when she changed tactics.

That alone made her worthy of attention. Throw in her magic and the mystery of her own past, and she was someone to keep an eye on. Oh yes, Sereda noticed that for all of her tries to elicit Daylen's past from him, not once did she offer any of her own, even as a possible bargaining chip. As much as she knew, she knew very little of the mages and their abilities and mannerisms. Sereda had every intention of correcting this deficiency, but she hadn't had the time yet. It was merely one of a long list of things-to-do.


	2. Ch 2: brothers and sisters

**Chapter 2: ...brothers and sisters.**

_So busy_, Aellie thought to herself. Now on the other side of the bridge, she saw more of the camp. Everywhere she looked, something was going on. Elven servants ran around trying to deliver messages and taking care of chores. Soldiers marched around, in groups and individuals, following unseen orders. She heard a horde of dogs barking in the distance. Tents of all stripes, big ones, small ones, fancy ones, and plain ones, sat in around trees and ruins. "There's so much here." She muttered. She'd only seen this much going-ons back in Orzammar.

"This is only a small part of the camp," Daylen told her as he looked toward one particular clump of blue tents directly ahead of them. The blue tents surrounded a large fire pit with each one emblazoned with a silver Griffin.

_The Warden camp,_ Aellie thought excitedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Faren was just as excited too and she wanted to share a smile with him. But before she could, she suddenly froze. Off to her right was a group of purple tents which held the familiar emblem of the Circle. But standing a little off to the side was a lone figure, resting against a tree. . _Can...it really be her? _She hoped. She started walking away from the Wardens.

A couple of the others paused. "Ummm, you might want to turn left," Alistair helpfully advised before shooting a confused look at Daylen.

The older Warden was just as surprised. "Aellerain, this way," He commanded.

"Just a moment," She responded before she uttered a soft cry of joy. Heedless to everything else, she took off at a full sprint.

Sereda turned around, wondering what was going on...and caught the unexpected sight of the svelte elf running away from the Wardens toward an old woman in light-colored robes and whose hair was in a tight bun. The former princess winced as she watched Aellie nearly tackle the elder in a bear hug.

"Wynne!" Aellie happily cried as she hugged her old mentor.

The white-haired woman wore a soft smile before she returned the hug. "Aellie? My, how you've grown." Her smile faded as their hug ended. "But, what are you doing here? Last I knew, you were still an apprentice in the Circle." The older mage looked over Aellie's shoulder and noted Daylen approaching.

Aellie's own smile weakened as recent memories flooded back into her mind. "I'm not an apprentice anymore." She declared happily. She looked back and wished that Daylen would walk slower. "I've joined the Grey Wardens."

Wynne's eyebrows shot up. "The Grey Wardens? I knew you...didn't sit well with the Tower, but to join the Grey Wardens?" She said, confused as to how this might have happened.

Aellie struggled to reassure herself that she wasn't hearing disappointment in her former mentor's voice. It was harder than she liked. "After you left...events...took a different turn."

Before Aellie could go on, Daylen stepped up right next to them. "Surana, this is not the time to be speaking with old acquaintances."

Aellie glared at the Amell but Wynne nodded understandably. "Of course, Warden Amell. She now has duties to be mindful of." She addressed the elf with a small smile. "And, I won't be too far away, and it's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

The tattooed young elf perked up at that. She wanted to talk to someone about what happened at the Circle. But even as she pictured the conversation happening, she felt her resolve weaken. Wynne was one of the kindest and nicest mages she knew...but she was also one of the most judgemental. As much as she wanted to talk to someone, she didn't want to hear any preaching. Maybe...maybe when she was feeling better, she would tell her what happened. "I'll see you soon, Wynne."

"Be safe, Aellie," Wynne gently pleaded before stepping back.

"I will," The white-haired teenager said with a wave before she allowed Daylen to steer her back to the others.

"So, she's still alive," Daylen murmured, almost to himself as they walked away from the elder mage.

Surana glanced up at him. "You know Wynne?" Belatedly, she realized that Wynne just referred to Daylen by name.

For his part, the other mage merely nodded. "I was her pupil once, briefly. She is an excellent mage."

As short as his message was, Aellie felt like she just made a huge stride in learning about Daylen. Even better, now she had a new connection between herself and Daylen, opening another avenue of conversation that could pry more of the man's history out of him. But before she could capitalize on this new discovery, they made it to the Warden camp.

In their portion of the camp, five individuals went about a variety of activities. She saw two men playing cards in front of one tent, two more sharpened their weapons and polished their armor, and the last one, a giant who must be twice Aellie's size, drank quietly from a mug. Most of that stopped as Aellerain and the others arrived. Aellie looked around at them, trying to note which one of them looked like noble and who she should stay away from. Likewise, she tried to judge who was interesting . One of the card-players looked like an interesting character. The man was bald and his head was covered in dark tattoos. She glanced over at another card player, the oldest among them and wondered if he might have any interesting stories to tell. That's when she realized something. Not one of the Wardens had white hair. The oldest Warden had a grey stubble, nothing more._ I wonder why - after all, once you join the Order, you never leave. Perhaps they keep the elder members far away from the battlefield? _Aellie thought to herself.

The Wardens collectively stopped what they were doing and peered at their group. _Not a single woman here besides me and the elf_, Sereda noted. _No matter. I won't let that stop me. _She scanned the group, trying to pick out the ones worthwhile to associate with. Then again, if they were all Wardens, then all of them would be considered worthy in some way or fashion. _Then my task is to simply understand their strengths and learn their weaknesses. Which will be easier than I expected. _She noted with a bit of surprise. _Including Ser Duncan and the other Wardens who traveled with us, there are only ten Wardens in total. Solon said the Order only recently returned to Ferelden, but I never realized how small their numbers were. _

Next to her (which was only coincidence, of course) Faren was nearly bouncing on his feet. _Wardens! So many Wardens! And I'm going to become one of them! _Even when he noticed a few tell-tale signs on a couple of the Wardens that mirrored his marks of thughood, it didn't diminish his enthusiasm. So what if the Wardens recruited men from the rough part of society? The Wardens still only recruited the best for their numbers. Faren caught eye of one Grey Warden holding an ale mug. The man was a giant, even when compared to the other humans! But as human as he was, the man had a beard that rivaled even some of the mightiest dwarven beards Faren had ever seen. He couldn't wait to meet him.

Duncan's nearly hairless lieutenant and leader of Aellie's travel group, Solon, cleared his throat. "Wardens! These three are our newest recruits: Sereda Aeducan, Faren Brosca, and Aellerain Surana. Together with Ser Jory, they will be undergoing the Joining tonight."

"Where's Duncan?" A red-headed card player called out as he carefully concealed his hand from his rival.

"Duncan is still traveling the rest of Ferelden, trying to find more recruits. He won't be joining us for another month, at least," Solon explained casually.

Most Wardens nodded appreciatively, still peering at the newest three. But Sereda couldn't help but notice a certain sense of reluctance pervading the group. _Do they think us not worthy? No, they don't seem to be disdainful. What is it then? Perhaps they're not used to seeing a woman, let alone two of them, joining the Wardens? _Sereda felt that it wasn't it either, which only left her more confused.

The dwarf's deciphering paused as Solon addressed the three recruits. "You will be given a chance to rest for an hour. After then, Daylen will lead you into the forest, along with Ser Jory to complete one last task before all of you are initiated into our Order."

"What's the task?" The words jumped out of Faren's lips before he could stop them. "...ser," He quickly added to ensure that he did not violate social custom.

The dwarf's eagerness attracted a couple of chuckles from the other Wardens. Solon looked down at him with a small smile but serious eyes. "The five of you will scout into the forest and fight your first darkspawn and collect their blood." Solon paused as Daylen walked up to him, carrying three azure-colored cloaks. "While you three are still initiates, you are still a part of our Order. These cloaks will identify you as such."

After Daylen handed out each cloak, the three of them took a moment to look them over. Each cloak was marked by two silver griffons. A large one on the back, and a small one on the front. Faren eagerly put his on, all grins. Aellie liked the feel of its material and noticed that it was practically made. She wouldn't have to worry about travel and weather wearing it out anytime soon. Even Sereda smiled as she placed the cloak on her shoulders.

Sereda's new smile laced with pride. _Is that it? Well, this will be no difficulty to me then. And this will offer my first opportunity to prove myself to the Wardens. What's a few more Darkspawn after the dozens I killed at Thaig Aeducan?_

Mainar's warning whispered from Faren's memories. '_But it's the taint you have to watch. That's what'll get you.' _His fingers tried to avoid grabbing his new axe. _I won't fail. If Mainar can beat the Darkspawn then I can too!_

_So, it is finally time to meet the Darkspawn._ The stories of hideous monsters consumed by thoughts of blood and destruction felt more real now to Aellie. She wished Duncan had brought her on the short-lived Deep Roads expedition instead of watching over Faren. Now her first encounter with the Darkspawn would be with a small team of recruits instead of the experienced band under Duncan's command. _...on second thought, maybe it's better this way. At least I won't be the only one new to the Darkspawn. And I'll have the chance to see Daylen in action. _With logic fighting by her side, she banished her worries. Now if only she could banish her aching feet. She took a spot, sitting against a nearby tree and released a sigh of relief. She didn't feel any particular urge to introduce herself to the others just yet.

Faren tried to calculate the best way to approach the bearded giant. _Should I start with a bow? No, I haven't seen any bowing in-between Wardens. Should I call him 'ser'? Would he be offended if he isn't supposed to be called a ser? What if there are other titles I should now? _Faren regretted not paying more attention to the Wardens while they traveled south. He noticed Sereda already approaching one Warden and decided to take a 'wait-and-see' approach.

Although she wanted to speak with Solon or Daylen to learn more about this upcoming task, Sereda decided to meet with this Ser Jory, the only initiate she had yet to meet. Solon happily pointed him out for her. The initiate held a large claymore which was easily as tall as Sereda was. Jory was a burly man with a fat neck and a large nose. And like Solon, the man's hair held little sway over his head. His beard covered his chin but didn't extend into the air, and his brown hair was cut close but didn't cover the whole top half of his scalp. If Sereda didn't know better, then she might think Ser Jory was becoming bald already. _His hair isn't grey yet, so perhaps it's simply a trait carried over by birth,_ she surmised. _Still, if he were a dwarf, he would do well to wear a helmet as often as possible. _"Greetings, Ser Jory."

"Greetings Sereda Aeducan." The brown-eyed man replied with a nod of his head. "I wasn't aware dwarves could be Grey Wardens. I've only seen a few of your folk in the castle, dealing with the smithy," He admitted candidly.

According to Sereda's new assessment of him, he was down several marks. "Not all dwarves are smiths, you know?" She politely reminded him.

"Of course. My father was the castle smith at Redcliffe, so I encountered dwarves through him," Jory rapidly explained, trying to appease her. He opted to change the subject. "I hope we're both lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that chance?"

She doubted he knew any more about the Joining than she did. While she learned much of the surface lands from Solon, the Warden Lieutenant routinely avoided all of her questions pertaining to the Grey Wardens. _You'll learn after you go through the Joining, he always said. _"Yes, I am. After all, I've already face Darkspawn before so this task won't be too difficult for myself. But what about you? How well do you think you'll do against the Darkspawn?"

At the mention of her Darkspawn experience, the Jory's eyes widen in awe. He paused before he sheathed the massive sword. "Have you seen the rest of the camp? Since I've arrived I've seen a few new sights." Before Sereda answered, he rose to his feet and walked away from the Warden camp.

_I wonder, is he afraid to admit something in front of the other Wardens or perhaps he wants to know something about myself? _Sereda guessed as she followed.

He spoke again, his voice only a notch or two above a whisper. "I would be lying if I didn't say I was a little nervous. As a boy, my mother told us darkspawn hunted down all children who misbehaved. It is a foolish superstition, I know," He quickly added. "But I still shiver when I think of fighting them."

_Ah, so he is worried. And he thinks he can trust me since I am both a recruit yet I've fought Darkspawn. Good, I can use that. _

Behind the Warden Camp was another series of tents, but this area was much noiser. Barking, yelping, and growls filled the air as giant dogs ran, played, and trained with their human masters. The humans wore strange tattoos and treated their dogs with extreme respect. Something tickled at the back of Sereda's mind, but before she could investigate it, Jory continued speaking. "Tell me, has anyone told you what this Joining ritual entails?"

"Only that it is a secret."

Jory frowned, disheartened by her answer. "I never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited," He grumbled, throwing an annoyed look back at the Warden camp.

_His will is weaker than I suspected. It would be a waste to spend more time with him if he is only going to fail the Joining. But if he does pass, he will be easy to manipulate. _Sereda decided to be optimistic. "You said you were from Redcliffe?" She casually reminded him.

"Yes, I serve Arl Eamon," He replied, his voice a little stronger.

"A blacksmith like your father?"

"Oh no." Jory shook his head vehemently. "I am a knight in the Arl's service. I was never that good with making things but I am quite strong. One day one of the knights came in to complain to my father that he had repaired his sword poorly. The fool was trying to scheme more money out of him, and I allowed my temper to get the better of me and got into a fight with the man. It took three guardsmen to break us up, and by the time Arl Eamon arrived as well. He demanded to know what happened. The other knight tried to slander myself and my father, but Eamon saw through him and cast him out. In turn, I was given the knight's title and his property. Since then I've tried to prove myself a worthy knight for him," He finished the story with a proud smile.

Sereda smiled back but inside her mind reeled from it. _It is possible for even a Casteless to rise above his caste and become a paragon. But to rise from one caste to another on such a simple event? _A part of her revolted against the story. It should take more than one little fight to prove to someone that you were worthy of a title. But the other half reminded herself that humans didn't think the same way as dwarves. At least not overtly. Even with all of the Ferelden emphasis on freemen, she saw and Solon confirmed that there were different classes of people, just like in Orzammar. When Jory raised an eyebrow, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, human society is still very new to me. I'm still adjusting to all of the nuances."

He accepted her explanation without a second thought. "I must admit, I feel the same way about Dwarven society. Is it true that dwarves can build an entire castle in a day?"

Sereda's smile became more genuine. "Depends on the castle, I suppose. But we do have the most talented blacksmith's of all of Thedas." She paused to wave her arms around the ruins surrounding the camp, especially gesturing to the mostly-intact high tower. "They say that this place was built by dwarves."

"I have no trouble believing that," Jory readily admitted as his eyes scanned over some of the standing walls. "My father always wanted to increase his skill until it was on par with dwarven crafters."

Sereda gave him an approving nod. "A worthy goal. Your father must be a good man."

"He is," Jory agreed with a mirroring nod. "He was so proud of me, both when I became a knight and again when I married my wife, my darling Helena. And I'm sure he'll be proud of me again when my child is born and I become a Grey Warden."

Once again, Sereda was surprised. "You're married? I thought becoming a Grey Warden required one to sacrifice bonds of blood and land?"

Jory shook his head. "Duncan warned me that might be needed, but also said Wardens don't have to completely cut ties. I figure once the Blight is over, I'll be a part of the Ferelden order. So, I don't see why I can't simply stay in Highever with my family."

She paused and tried to remember what Duncan once told her. _He said I would have to leave Orzammar but he didn't necessarily I couldn't return, did he? After all, all Wardens come to Orzammar for their Calling. But it still doesn't matter. Once I became a Surfacer, I lost it all._She struggled to maintain her smile but her fists clenched fiercely together. She hoped Ser Jory didn't notice. "You seem to have it all planned out."

"Yes. All I have to do is go through this Joining," Jory repeated even as his good mood wilted at the mention of the mystery event.

"I imagine you would want to use our remaining time to prepare, so I shan't keep you a moment longer. If you'll excuse me," Sereda courteously said while she took a step toward the strange human-dog camp.

Ser Jory nodded, looking a mite disappointed by the end of the conversation. Or perhaps he disliked the thought of Joining more than Sereda realized. Regardless, the knight returned to the Warden camp with a simple "Until later then."


	3. Ch 3: Join us

**Chapter 3: Join Us...**

It seemed simple enough, Faren decided as he watched Sereda and Jory walk away from the camp. Just walk up to a Warden, speak respectfully, and it couldn't possibly go wrong, right? Undoubtedly, it would start a friendly chat, probably nothing else. After all, what could she possibly want more from a conversation with a human other than a simple conversation, maybe make a friend. No chance it could go any further than that. No chance at all. _Stop thinking about it and stop staring at her! _His subconscious yelled at him before he remembered to avert his eyes from the red-headed woman. He re-focused on his target, the giant of giants with the grizzly for a beard. The giant continue nursing his ale mug, a sip here and there as he reclined against a tree. After piling his courage into his heart, Faren walked over to him. The giant quickly noted him and watched him with an amused smile. "Greetings, ser." Faren began with a deep nod. "I am Faren Brosca. Do you mind if I ask who you are?"

The giant grinned as he leaned forward, resting his long arms on his knees. "You don't have to call me 'ser'. I never was a knight or some lordling. I am Gregory of Gwaren. Good to meet'cha, Faren."

The ex-thug's smile brightened. "Stone met. Er, that's what dwarves say to new people. How are you today?"

"Stone met, indeed," Gregory replied boisterously as he slapped on the dwarf's shoulder good-naturedly. Faren was sure the slap would sink him a foot into the ground. "I am well and eager to fight. We've had naught but one skirmish with the darkspawn and I'm eager for the next one."

"You've already fought them?" Faren inquired, his keen interest apparent to all.

Gregory nodded before taking another sip. "Very small fight. Didn't see a single ogre, shriek, or even a hurlock. Only those tiny genlocks to fight." Gregory looked over Faren's size. "Well, at least tiny for me."

Faren struggled to make an accurate, mental picture of a darkspawn. Sadly, only bar tales offered him any descriptions. "What's the difference?"

Gregory quirked an eyebrow. "I assumed you knew, since you're a dwarf. Seems like all dwarves understand more than anyone else about darkspawn."

"I'm...a different kind of dwarf," Faren said quietly, content that Sereda wasn't back yet...and also annoyed by the very same fact.

"A merchant, I suppose?" The giant guessed while he scratched his brown beard. "Well, the darkspawn come in different shapes and sizes. Genlocks are the dwarf kind of darkspawn. About your size but with green skin, no hair, and with a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Hurlocks are just the same, except man-sized. Ogres are the Qunari types but with bigger horns and taller than any other darkspawn, even taller than me."

Faren listened, completely enraptured. At the mention of something taller than Gregory, Faren wondered how such creatures could exist. Even when Gregory sat, Faren bet he was a head taller than any of his fellow men. "Are they stronger than the average warrior? Is it true that they spit acid and can throw black fire from their eyes? Do they eat our flesh?" The questions poured out of the Casteless as quickly and energetically as a hungry bunch of Brands spotting a lone nug.

The giant Warden threw his head back as a storm of laughter erupted out of himself. A couple of nearby Wardens snickered before they returned to their own conversations. Once again, Faren cursed his ignorant upbringing in Dust Town. Gregory brought his laughter down and answered. "No, no, …and maybe. They are no stronger than we are, little dwarf, but they do not sleep and they do not rest. Thankfully, none of them spit acid and they only fire they wield is the fire used by their corrupted emissaries and their foul magic. As for what they eat... well, the few who brave their homes and return alive say that there are bones in their lairs. Humans, dwarves, elves, all kinds of bones. Do they eat us or just leave us to rot?" Greogry shrug. "We don't know. Best not to get caught, eh," He finished with a grin.

The plain-faced dwarf digested this information as he tried again to come up with a darkspawn image. "Can they speak? Do they ever try to do anything besides kill dwarves and people?"

"When they're not killin', they're diggin'. Some of them can build and repair arms and armor, but that's the most smartness we've seen out of them. And no one has heard of a talking darkspawn. Not sure what they would have to say, except perhaps, 'Death! Death to all!'" Gregory shouted in a raspy voice before he broke out into another fit of chuckles.

As the conversation continued, Faren found it harder and harder to take the darkspawn as great creatures of evil seriously. In Dust Town, the darkspawn were this mysterious, invincible horde who single-handedly ate away at the ancient dwarven empire before spilling out onto the surface like locusts, whatever locusts were, he hadn't a chance to ask Solon for explaining that word. But the way Gregory described them, a lone darkspawn seemed to be no more powerful than another one of Berhat's goons. _After all, we've killed thousands upon thousands of them. And they've lost four Blights. Even Mainar said an axe through their skull kills them all the same. _Faren took heart from that. "What about you Gregory? What were you before you were a Grey Warden? How many darkspawn have you killed? Have you been a Grey Warden for long?"

Gregory grinned down at the dwarf before he answered. "I've been with the Wardens for many years now. As to how many darkspawn have I killed? Not enough. As to my background, we'll save that talk after you become a Grey Warden. Don't forget, you still have the Joining to go through."

"It can't be that hard," Faren countered confidently. "...can it?"

Gregory grinned at him again before patting Faren on the back, which nearly threw the dwarf on the ground. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Just keep your head on the shoulders and you'll be a true Grey Warden yet."

Faren hoped the giant was right.

* * *

_They haven't lost any time to start mingling, I see. _Aellie commented to herself as she watched the dwarves strike up conversations. After traveling for so long, she was happy to simply sit and let her feet rest for the time being. None of the Wardens tried to approach her, which she was fine with. Plenty of time to get to know them later. Meeting with Wynne had unintentionally soured her mood and she wouldn't be of good company anyway. Her attention shifted to the rest of the camp. While it was a small portion, she started noting patterns. Despite the numerous amount of soldiers, the only elves she saw were servants. All of them dressed simply and did their best to complete their errands as quickly as they could. Well, most of them. Aellie spotted one elf lingering next to a tree. The brown-haired man crouched and was holding out something toward the ground. Curiosity poked at her until she sighed. Using her staff for help, she pushed herself onto her legs before embarking toward the other elf.

The other elf never noticed her approach, until she stood right behind him. When his attention finally warned him he wasn't alone, he sprang to his feet with so much force that Aellie's mind treated herself to an image of the servant flying into the sky._ I wonder what Sereda and Faren would make of that? _"Hello."

The servant relaxed when he saw her long ears. "Um, good afternoon. Can I help you..." He paused as he waited on her.

The mage briefly thought about how she should reply. _Do mages get special titles outside of the Circle? _She mentally shrugged before answering, "I'm Aellerain. Who are you and what are you doing?"

"I'm Pick," The servant answered promptly before he shifted uneasily, suddenly finding hard to look right at the white-haired elf. "I'm not doing...anything."

_Could he be any more suspicious? _Aellie stared at him. He tried to look everywhere but at her. She stared. He lasted another minute before he caved. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Then what are you doing?"

His head jerked back and forth before he leaned in to whisper. "Don't tell anyone." He crouched back down and pointed at something hidden in the grass. Although Aellie doubted the effectiveness of all the secrecy, they were standing in the middle of a camp, nobody paid them any attention. What she saw was a baby bird that barely reacted to her presence, its eyes half-lid. "I think the little one fell out of its nest and it lost its way. I've been keeping an eye out for its nest for the past day, but I can't find it. And I tried feeding him some bread crumbs but he either can't or won't eat." He looked at her hopefully. "I don't suppose you'd mind helping?"

Aellie doubted mages or Wardens were called to rescue baby animals. Does_ he even realize I'm a mage? That soon I am to be a Warden? Or does he feel comfortable asking anyone for help? _Aellie thought not. The lad didn't notice any of the details surrounding him, especially the blue cloak she wore with the silver gryphon on it. The tattooed elf was inclined to leave him and the bird behind. She was to fight darkspawn soon and this was something Pick could handle by himself. Unfortunately, she took another view at the baby bird. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't just tired, there wasn't much to it beyond skin and bones. Pick might've found it today, but who knows how long it'd been there? _I wonder what Wynne would do...oh right, she's right over there. _She sighed, as her healer nature came to the fore before she asked. "Where haven't you looked?"

"I imagine he can't have flown too far, so I've been checking the nearby trees." He pointed at a few trees surrounding a large, temporary kennel and a large man with thick sideburns and a vast amount of stock. "I can't go over there without the quartermaster ordering me about. Maybe he'll leave you alone if he doesn't know who you work for."

Aellie toyed with revealing her identity to the servant but decided against it. "I'll go check now." Without giving the quartermaster a second look, she headed to the tree next to him, trying to spy out any nests among its fertile branches. The man's wares spread out in an area cordoned off by two ancient ramps. She gazed at the Imperium architecture, admiring the geometric patterns stamped on them before she stepped into the quartermaster's area.

"You there! Elf! Where is my armor? And why are you dressed so preposterously?" The bald-headed man demanded without a single hint of courteously.

Aellie regarded him for a moment, more interested at the shiny, black piece of metal next to him. It was in the shape of a very square hourglass. It looked extremely heavy and imposing. _What do they use that for? _She answered the man off-handedly, wondering what part of her outfit could be so unusual. "Because I am here to become a Grey Warden?"

"You're..." The quartermaster paused as invisible gears in his head cranked as he recognized her cloak's emblem. "Yes, of course! I... please forgive my rudeness! There are so many elves running about, and I've been waiting for... it's simply been so hectic! I never thought... P-please pardon my terrible manners! I... I am just the quartermaster, a simple man, no one special..."

She found the man's abrupt repentance very amusing. "You are forgiven, human. For now."

Her light sarcasm was lighter than she thought. The quartermaster took her words at face value as he replied. "Thank you! Did you... come for some supplies, perhaps?"

"Actually, I came to find a nest. Have you seen any bird nests around here?"

"Not around here, master Warden," He quickly explained. "But those infernal dogs have been trying to get into a fight with birds over by the kennel."

She glanced toward her new destination. "Then I best be off."

"Maker watch over you in the fight against the Darkspawn, friend," The Quartermaster wished her off in that eager-to-please tone of his.

After she revolved away from the quartermaster, she grinned to herself as she headed toward the kennels. _I could get use to this. _Her search took far longer than she expected. It would've taken less had it not been for the Mabari. Well, that wasn't quite true since it was the dogs that pointed her to the nest. Although she knew Ferelden was the land of dogs, and seen many new breeds since leaving the Circle, she never had the chance to see a Mabari. And now she stared at a few of the breed. They were big. Really, really big. There was no doubt in her mind that she could ride one like she could a horse. And, as two barked and growled at a nearby tree, she understood why Mabari were famous war dogs. That bite could rip her arm off if they wanted to. Once she overcame her initial awe, she focused on the offending tree.

After moving to beneath its branches, she discovered what earned the dogs' ire. Seated on the third branch was a bird's nest. Her task accomplished, she took a step back to where the baby was when someone called out, "Excuse me? Master Warden?"

Surana discovered that 'Master Warden' had a hypnotic charm that she just couldn't resist. She turned around and realized it was the kennel master calling her. He waved for her to come and she deigned to heed his request. The kennel master stood next to one of the monster hounds' pens with a worried look. "I'm sorry to trouble you master Warden but I need your help." He gestured to the Mabari at the other end of the pin. Unlike the others, this dog lay on its side, softly whimpering. "This is a mabari. Strong and smart breed. Her owner died in the last battle, and poor hound swallowed a lot of darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help but I need someone to muzzle her first."

Aellie didn't know what a muzzle was but she didn't think it was a good thing. "Why do you think I could...muzzle her?"

The question caught the man by surprise. "You're a Grey Warden. Or soon will be. All Grey Wardens are immune to the darkspawn taint. The most you have to worry about are some tooth marks."

In Aellie's book, tooth marks were bad. But she was more curious about the darkspawn blood and taint relationship. _Solon said we're supposed to collect darkspawn blood today. Do the Grey Wardens know of a ritual that uses the blood to make them immune? _Her mind flashed to Daylen, and wondered if all chapters of the Order had at least one mage. She was about to say no when the sick dog released a long, high-pitch whine. She sighed. _What is with all of the sick animals today? _"I'll give it a shot."

The dark-haired & skinned man gave her a relieved smile. "Go in the pen and let her smell you. We'll know right away, if she'll respond." He slid the pen's door open for her while keeping an eye on the mabari. "Let's hope this works. I'd hate to have to put her down."

_Okay. Just let it smell me. Can't be too hard. _Aellie walked uncertainly into the pen before she held her hand out in front of her.

"You have to get closer," The kennel master pointed out.

She frowned before she took a tentative step forward to the fearful-looking mutt. The dog didn't growl at her so she took another step forward. After two more steps, only a foot divided her from the dog. The dog leaned forward and took a few whiffs. _Moment of truth._The dog relaxed even while it whimpered from the pain. The kennel master handed the muzzle over to her. "Here you go. Goes right over her snout."

Aellie knew the man was only repeating instructions out of habit and was glad for it. She didn't want to embarrass herself after coming this far. Trying to be as gentle as possible, she pulled the muzzle over its head.

"Well done," The kennel master declared as he stepped in. "Now I can treat the dog properly - poor lady."

Aellie stepped back to allow him to work his craft. As he worked, he asked another question. "Come to think of it, are you going into the Wilds anytime soon?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving for them in less than an hour."

"Good, then maybe we can improve her chances. There's a particular herb I can use for her, some sort of swamp flower, if I remember correctly. It's very distinctive, all-white with a blood-red center. If you happen across it, please bring it back for me."

_I've already done this much. _"If I see it, I will bring it back."

"Thank you, master Warden. I eagerly await your return."

With her detour complete, Aellie returned to the tree. Unsurprisingly, Pick wasn't there, probably called to some other chore. She found the baby bird right where she last saw it and carefully picked it up. The fact it didn't struggle was a poor sign.

"What's this? Off rescuing poor, defenseless animals now are we?"

She glimpsed over her shoulder and saw Alistair towering over her with an amused grin. "I have to find some way to pass my time when I'm not destroying legions of darkspawn with my powers," She retorted.

"Do you also do parties? Because, you know, we could always use more parties," He countered, his grin growing wider.

She rolled her eyes before she walked back to the tree. Alistair followed her, quickly grasping onto her task. "Do you want any help?"

When she looked up at the nest, she wondered if it moved a branch up when she wasn't looking. What right did it have to be that high in the first place? She glared at the nest before looking reluctantly at Alistair. The Grey Warden grinned before he grabbed two branches and pulled himself up. When he was situated, he held out his hands expectantly. Still aiming for caution, she deposited the baby in his gloved hands. He matched her careful movements until he safely placed the baby with its little brothers and sisters. Then he hopped down. "Well, now that we've saved a critter, it's time to learn how we're going to save Ferelden. Time to go into the Wilds."

She blinked. "Now? I thought we had an hour?"

"It has been hour," He revealed to her. He 'sighed'. "Time does fly when you're saving cute little forest creatures. But alas, duty calls."

She giggled before she followed him back to the Warden camp.


	4. Ch 4: in the shadows

**Chapter 4: ...in the shadows...**

Sereda couldn't stop staring at the red-and-black dog resting at the human's feet. Dogland. That's what Solon told her when mentioning nicknames of Ferelden. Seeing this band of warriors with their canines, Sereda thought the nickname held credit. As large as the dogs were, she easily imagined herself able to ride one into the thick of battle. _That'd be a sight to see._ She quickly identified and marched up to the leader of the band, a man with dark and long hair, along with a respectable beard. _Though pity he does not let his beard beyond his chin. _"Excuse me, I'm Sereda Aeducan, Grey Warden initiate."

The man's eyes lingered over her blue cloak and muttered. "You're the dwarf who walks with the Grey Wardens? A wise decision."

Sereda smiled at him. "You know something about my people?"

"Some, like all Ash Warriors. Our training originates from the dwarves," He explained. "Is there something you wanted? We have no time for idle chatter."

"Ash Warriors," Sereda repeated with a note of pride. "The same warrior order who learned the secrets of the dwarven berserkers?"

The warrior nodded. "Our discipline was passed down to us from the time of Luthias the Dwarfson. He trained with the berserkers of your kind, long ago."

"The only human to ever have been adopted by dwarven parents," Sereda added, the story coming to her. "They say Luthias lost his parents to darkspawn at the end of the fourth Blight and was saved by a dwarf Warden, who took him back to Orzammar and left him with other members of his family."

"So the legend goes. Luthias eventually returned to the Surface after learning to become a Berserker to establish the Ash Warriors. Like the dwarven Berserkers, we harness rage but discipline it to become terrors on the battlefield. But Luthias made at least one change." The leader knelt down and patted the giant dog. "We never fight alone. Each of us has a trusted partner to fight with."

"What kind of dogs are they?" Sereda inquired curiously. "I've never seen dogs this big."

The painted dog barked at her and stood up, giving himself a little shake as he held his head high, reaching her height. "Now, no need to show off." The warrior chided the dog with a grin. "He's a mabari. Don't let the fact that he's a dog fool you. He's as smart as we are and is a ferocious fighter. Most important of all, his loyalty is unquestionable."

Sereda peered from the dog to the master. "How do you know that?"

"Mabari imprint on only one master for their lives," He explained confidently.

"Truly?"

"Well, sometimes a mabari can choose a second partner if their first dies. But it is a rare event."

Sereda studied the mabari hound with renewed interest. As ugly as it was, what more could a master want from such a beast? "Do you know where I might find a few masterless mabaris?"

The Ash Warrior scowled while his hound growled indignantly. "You do not understand. Even if you found a mabari, they chose you. There's no other way for one to become partners with them."

"You read too much into my query, ser," Sereda countered defensively, raising her palms conciliatory . "I understand their importance, but how else might I be blessed so unless I can find one who hasn't chosen a master?"

Her elucidation proved only partially effective as the leader's glare wavered. "I do not know. Now, I must ask you to leave. We need to prepare for our next scouting mission."

Sereda crossed her arms over her chest in the land's salute and bowed to the warrior. "Thank you for the information. It was my pleasure to meet you."

The Ash Warrior returned the gesture. "May the Maker watch over you."

_Well, hopefully I salvaged that. I need to watch my tongue around them, _Sereda noted as she returned to the Grey Warden camp. She paused when she eyed the nearby kennels. Just because the Ash Warrior didn't know of any available dogs, didn't mean that there weren't any. She took one step forward and stopped when she saw Aellie stepping out of one of the pens. Before Sereda could investigate, Faren walked toward her. She fought the urge to glare at him and his chubby cheeks and that poor, wiry excuse of a beard. "Do you need something?"

She watches as his jaw opened and closed as though he needed to practice chewing. She counted to ten while she waited for him to find his tongue before he finally said, "Ser Daylen says it's time, Lady Aeducan."

The red-headed dwarf twitched at the mention of her former title. "I'm not a lady anymore." She inwardly winced again when the bitterness slipped out of her. The Casteless hesitated before he mumbled something, his eyes fluttering to this and that while his fingers whirled around each other. "What was that?" She nearly snapped. _I must work on my self-control_.

"I said," He tried again, his voice louder though he still couldn't meet her gaze. "You'll always be a lady in my eyes."

Of all the things Sereda suspected of the Brand trying to say, her predictions were woefully off-mark. She stared at him uncertainly. _Does he not realize I was banish? No, he understands that much. Does...he feel some sort of loyalty due to tradition? _After an awkward moment of silence, she opted to keep her reply neutral. "Let us return to the camp then."

Faren's heart couldn't choose between disappointment or hope. So it embraced both of them equally. _Well, she didn't reject me. But...neither is she acknowledging me. What should I do? It's the brand, isn't it? Even now, here, miles away from Orzammar, the caste system continues to haunt me. _He brooded while he led her back to the Wardens, steadily keeping his gaze forward and his face expressionless. They entered the camp as Alistair and Aellie did. Unlike the dwarves, both of them held echoes of smiles. He wish he could say the same.

Daylen stood patiently next to the fire pit, watching as the initiates gathered before him. Faren studied the man's staff to distract himself. It was gold-painted. The top of it took the form of a fierce-looking bird clutching a small black crystal ball in its talons with its wings unfurled. The bird glared straight ahead. Faren wondered if Daylen intimated anyone by merely aiming the bird's angry features at them.

Daylen stamped his stave once the recruits assembled before him, focusing his iron-grey eyes on the four of them. "It is time. Do not fear the darkspawn. We've seen nothing but small groups of them. All easily dispatched, and nothing larger than a genlock. Lastly, I will be traveling with you. And, I assure you, I have much experience, both with darkspawn and magic. But! This does not mean I am here to ease your task. I will only intervene if I deem it necessary. Let us be on our way."

The Grey Warden led the way, the recruits following behind him. Ser Jory and Sereda fell in step a little behind the man's flanks. Faren and Aellie brought up the rear. "Ser Amell. Can you explain what the Korcari Wilds are like?" Sereda prodded.

Daylen glanced at her, and not for the first time Sereda was struck by how little black hair the man had. No beard, no moustache. Not even the hair on his head grew longer than an inch. "Of all the forests I've traveled through, the Wilds are certainly the worst. There are no trails to be found. Only the southern barbarians and the Dalish can discern any routes through the chaos. What is unique about the Wilds is the mist. It is ever present, damping and chilling everything it touches."

"I see no mist," Ser Jory replied as he looked around.

"We're still at the edge of the Wilds. Wait until we delve into them, and you'll soon feel it. Worse. The darkspawn and their taint will infect the local wildlife, corrupting wolves, spiders, and other creatures into monsters. So be on your guard," Daylen ordered them.

"What about the Witch of the Wilds?" Jory chimed.

"The what?" Aellie prompted confusedly.

The knight glanced back at her, his eyes wide in surprise. "You've never heard of the Witch of the Wilds? They say she is the worst of all mages, a maleficar who no templar can ever hope to catch or best. They say she takes barbarian men into her home, haves her way of them while draining their life essence. And then she uses their seed to make daughters who serve her terrible plans. And then they also say-"

"And is probably nothing more than a legend," Daylen snapped, cutting off the bigger man's monologue. He regarded Aellie. "As you might have guessed, the Witch of the Wilds is supposedly an immortal witch of unparalleled power and debauchery. Supposedly, she makes her haven deep in the Wilds so as not to be disturbed or discovered by anyone. And, as Ser Jory has explained, there are many tales surrounding this witch. I, for one, choose not to believe in them. There are enough trouble-making mages to be found without relying on wild imagination to create more."

Faren nodded, extremely hopeful that Daylen was right and that he would never have to meet a crazy mage. Aellerain seemed to be a good one, but he always wondered just what her powers were. There were all sorts of rumors flying around Dust Town about what mages could do. Some said they could create food and gold out of thin air. Others said they could turn you into the living undead and control your mind. He'd have to ask Aellie just how much of that was true sometime.

Aellie couldn't help but wonder if that 'trouble-making mages' line was subtly aimed at her. _It can't be. Daylen's never asked me about my past. And I don't think Duncan's told anyone what happened to me. Not to mention, Daylen isn't very subtle. _Even if he didn't think of her as a troublemaker now, she held no doubt that he would label her one if he did learn what happened back at the circle. _Now the Witch of the Wilds...not sure if I'd want to meet her. I guess it depends on how much the stories are true. If it's just exaggerated, then maybe I wouldn't mind. I'd especially want to know how she maintains her independence. _

_I wonder if my dwarven resistance could give me the necessary advantage to overcome this Witch of the Wilds. _Sereda wasn't sure. While the dwarves were famous for their one-sided relationship with magic_,_ she knew spells could harm her. But at what extent? She wondered if Aellie would be willing to aid her with Sereda's magical studies. _Best to inquire after the Joining. After all, no point in asking if she's going to be expelled from the Grey Wardens. Or perhaps I should ask now in case she is expelled? Daylen may remain but he's hardly a man for idle talk. Then again, this isn't idle talk is it? Perhaps if I framed it in view of the darkspawn. _Aeducan looked up at the man with the golden staff. "I've heard that the darkspawn have their own mages."

Daylen nodded in affirmation. "We call them emissaries. They are more dangerous than most darkspawn but they are not invincible. Like all mages, they must concentrate before they can unleash their spells. For you Sereda, that would be your most opportune time to attack. Their spells reflect their corruption. They can leech life and power from the living and the dead. They like to paralyze their opponents, leave them helpless to more spells or for their allies. And they usually have a few elemental spells at their disposal. Lightning appears to be their favorite."

"Can they control minds?" Sereda asked as she made mental notes. Aellie couldn't help but notice that Faren was also deeply interested in the conversation.

"No," Daylen reassured her. "They only possess some intelligence, but not so much as to have that type of power."

"So, it **is **possible for mages to control people's minds?" The ex-lady pressed.

Daylen frowned as the conversation left the darkspawn behind. "It is possible, but only with blood magic. There are limits to what any normal mage can do. There's a reason why lyrium is important to our work. It is an enhancer of our powers. Not as much as blood, of course, but it is still a significant help."

"It is true that mages can turn into different creatures?" Faren piped in.

Daylen threw a glare at the Brand. "There are legends saying that apostates and hedge mages have that power. But just like the Witch of the Wilds, I'm inclined to attribute such fanciful tales to drink and imagination."

"I hope you're right," Ser Jory muttered as he glanced uneasily at the forest. By now the troupe had left the camp behind. They stood at a small rise, now surrounded by the trees of the Wilds. Down the slope, Aellie eyed the ponds, rocks, bushes and long grass scattered in and around the sea of trees uneasily. _...my shins are going to be hurting after this. And there's the mist. _As far as mists go, the Wilds' mist looked relatively small and weak. Yet, it wasn't going anywhere either.

"Stay on guard, we're in their territory now," Daylen commanded as he peered over the terrain. Jory and Faren kept a ready hand on their weapons, while Sereda pulled her shield off of her back and wore it on her arm. Aellie started looking out for a white blossom.

A howl in the distance reminded them that others claimed their Wilds as their home. "Wolves wouldn't attack us, right?" Jory asked as he stared toward the howling. "I heard that they don't trouble well-armed bands."

"Depends on how desperate they are," Daylen replied with a shrug. He marched down the slope. "If they're hungry enough, they'll attack anyone."

With an aggressive snarl, two wolves jumped into view in front of them. Three more charged out on the path behind them, slowly tightening the noose around them. Two more wolves barked from off the side of the path, threatening the group's flanks. "I think they're hungry," Aellie dryly noted as her grip tightened on her staff.

Daylen stepped back as he motioned for Sereda and Jory to stand in front of him. "Then they'll be your first trial. If you cannot defeat simple wolves, then what hope do you have against the Darkspawn?"

"Gather together, don't let them through any holes," Sereda commanded as she stepped back. Jory and Faren instantly obeyed as they bared their blades. Aellie pressed herself into the center next to Daylen. The wolves paced closer as the Warden's circle grew smaller. "Aellerain, do you have range magic?"

"Of course," Aellie murmured as she studied the wolves. "I can throw fire at them."

Sereda smiled. As cold and cool as the Wilds were, she didn't have to worry about starting an uncontrolled fire. "We need to make sure we have an escape path in case events take a turn for the worse. Kill the wolves between us and the camp."

Faren knew looking away from the wolves was a terrible idea. But when he heard the elf by his side began chanting, he couldn't resist a glimpse. The snow-haired maiden stared straight at one of the wolves as she deliberately lowered her staff until it pointed at the same wolf. He never understood the language she used nor heard the last word. His entire attention was yanked away as a ball of fire erupted from the staff's tip and crashed into one of the wolves. It yelped once as the flames consumed it. Its comrades next to it scattered back into the forest. But the rest of the pack took it as the signal to charge.

Sereda did **not **enjoy the fact that three wolves made a beeline to her. She spun her sword arm in little circles as she tried to ward off two while her shield stood ready for the third. Her worries abated when the wolf slammed into her shield. Maybe it was the hunger. Maybe she was stronger than she realized. Either way, the wolf's headbutt was weak. With only a modicum of effort, she shoved it away. The second wolf tried to bite at her exposed face. But she swung her shield faster than it and the shield's edge cracked against its neck. The third wolf tried to sneak past the rotating blade. But it took so long that its pack mates left it alone to face against the dwarven warrior. Sereda jabbed at it, and the wolf yacked when her sword luckily stabbed into the creature's eye. It twitched as she pulled the blade back.

Ser Jory roared as he swung his huge sword in a wide arc, catching one wolf by the side and throwing it into its companion, who had just regained its courage after Aellie's fireball. Both were out of the fight: one slowly bleeding to death while the other fled into the woods. Faren wished he was taller as his wolf tried to barrel him over. It's hunger drove it onward even as the ex-thug swung his axe and dagger in a wide, frontal arc. It half-worked. The Aeducan axe lopped off a front leg, but the dagger lodged itself in the wolf's chest. The wolf's momentum carried it straight into Faren, throwing both of them onto the ground. Faren try to wiggle free as the wolf, mad with pain, repeatedly snapped at his face. Jory looked from him to the forest, wary of more wolves coming. He tried side-kicking at the wolf, but it wasn't enough. Aellie tried to fight off the mad wolf with her staff but she just didn't have the strength for it. Only when Sereda slammed her shield against it was the wolf flung off the scared Faren. With Faren clear of the wolf, Aellie shot out an energy blast, ending the wolf's struggle with life.

Sereda's head jerked this way and that as she looked for more wolves. After a moment, she nodded her satisfaction when it became clear the pack left. Faren climbed back onto his feet, his eyes fixed on Sereda. _Argh! She saved me! How am I supposed to impress her if she saves me!_"Thank you," He mumbled to her.

She glanced toward him, that flash of ….some emotion flitting over her eyes before she nodded. "Stay on guard. We've just begun."


	5. Ch 5: where we stand vigilant

**Chapter 5: ...where we stand vigilant.**

Aellie lamented rescuing animals when she should have taken advantage of the hour to rest. Well, not really but her aggravation felt free to target the animals as she refused to look at Daylen as the man maintained his quiet stare. She didn't care if she annoyed him. She needed a break. And it wasn't completely her fault the band stopped. Daylen could have allowed Ser Jory to carry her for a little while. The knight offered that much twice now.

But the Warden refused on both accounts, just as he had on the trip from Orzammar. It was time for the elf to carry her own burden. A Grey Warden had to be self-sustaining and resilient. Aellie understood the need. _I just wish he would remember that I've only been out of the Tower for almost a month now. _She took another deep draught from her canteen. The cool, crisp water was as revitalizing as her own healing spell. She glanced at the mist and glad found something else it was good for. As disconcerting its presence was, it kept them and their water cool and kept them from drowning in their own sweat. _Maker knows I'd have sweated out all of my water by now. How long have we been walking? An hour? Two? Even five? _

Despite the wolf ambush not long after they left the safety of the camp, the rest of the journey proved to be mind-dulling monotony. That is, if it weren't for the treacherous terrain to cross. She rubbed the newest bruise on her shin. She paused before running her fingers over both legs, checking for bruises beneath her brown clothes. _One...two...three...and four. New personal low_, she thought optimistically to herself, sending an appreciative smile at Faren. The dwarf didn't see unfortunately. She had to make sure she rewarded him later after a couple of hours of guiding her through the forest, helping dodge many other pitfalls. In the present time, she needed to do something about these bruises. She closed her eyes and mumbled to herself. Liquid, invisible energy washed over the new bruises. As satisfying as the water was to her quench, the healing spell rid her of the aches.

"You waste your power."

Aellie opened her eyes to glare at their party leader. Daylen didn't care as he met her gaze, iron grey for her bright green. "I've barely used any."

"You're indulging yourself, Surana," He countered gruffly, frowning at her as he leaned forward to focus the intensity of his eyes. "You need to stop thinking like an apprentice. The enemy won't be merciful and give you breaks to recuperate your mental reserves. There will be times you must cast spells even as your own blood flows out of you." His frustrated eyes casted themselves at her outfit. "And you should wear robes."

"I'm not part of the Circle anymore." She growled as she tried to maintain her glare. But her reflexes betrayed her and her eyes flicked down. When Duncan realized he couldn't persuade her to keep her Circle robes shortly after they left Kinloch Hold, he bought the leather outfit for her. It wasn't much to look at. A simple brown pair of breeches and tunic held together by a belt wound over the tunic. What it lacked in impression power made up in sheer durability. No matter how many times she scraped herself, the leather never showed wear. It kept out water and cold far more effectively than she originally guessed.

Jory glanced inward. He, Sereda, and Faren formed a three-point ring around the two mages, keeping an eye out for any trouble. "Are the robes truly necessary for mages? I've always thought it was to mark mages for what they were."

"That is not their primary focus," Daylen corrected as he turned his attention on the Highever knight. "Mages need to concentrate in order to create spells. Robes are light and comfortable as opposed to armor. You may think the difference to be small, but when it comes to unleashing magic on your enemies, we need every advantage we can get. Imagine, if you can," Daylen continued as he stood. "Trying to form your own will into a weapon while you hear the screams of the wounded and the dying around, the smell of fire clogging your nose, the pain of a knife slitting across your arm." The Grey Warden punctuated each description with another step toward the knight. Jory shuffled uneasily the closer Daylen came. "If you let even one of these things distract you, your powers are reduced, or worse, evaporate entirely, leaving you to suffer death at any one of your enemies." Daylen's hand snapped forward and grabbed Jory's armor by the shoulder, causing the man to jump. "Now, add in the sweat pouring down your face, the exhaustion gripping your body because you insisted on running around in a suit of metal that wears you down with each step you take. Then realize that you rarely have the time to prepare yourself for such a physical task because you've spent most of your life reading books and sitting at desks. Now, do you have a grasp on how much a liability armor can be to a mage?"

Jory nodded vigorously. Satisfied, Daylen released his grip and retook his spot near Aellie. Faren noted that Daylen never argued against the robes used as markers. His finger gently touched the heinous black tattoo on his cheek. _If only we Casteless were forced to wear clothes to mark us. It would've been so much easier to escape. _

Aellie rolled her eyes at Daylen's theatrics. She knew that robes enhanced magic by simply being robes. That did **not** mean it was impossible to throw fireballs in armor. _Even if I am a little uncoordinated...and maybe...kinda weak. _She sighed. But still silently swore she would never wear robes again. _This leather armor isn't __**that**__ heavy, _she mentally grumbled to herself. She dared not speak aloud her complaints to Daylen. The older mage would've simply refused (or refuted) her arguments.

"We'll wait one more minute before we move again," Daylen announced as he stared deeper into the Wilds. "Sereda, Faren, Jory, make sure you've had something to drink before we do."

Sereda only half-studied the marshlands in front of her. Her lips were wet with the water she drank earlier, leaving her time to ponder her next question. What she really wanted to know was about this famous Circle and what power it held, both magically and non-magically. _But I doubt either of them will tell me. Daylen would consider a question a waste of time and Aellerain still avoids talking of her past. Must find a way. If only they were as malleable as Jory._

Sereda's ponderings couldn't craft a solution before Daylen ordered them to march again. They arranged themselves almost as before, mages in the center with Ser Jory guarding the rear, Sereda leading, and Faren walking with the mages. For all of the power at their disposal, the mage Surana didn't offer much of an appearance every time she tripped, something Sereda took a little amusement in.

_Maybe that's the key_, Sereda suddenly thought. _Maybe if I offered to train her, to help improve her physique, then she'll be willing to inform me how the Circle operates and how much influence they have. _She smiled to herself as she consolidated future plans as they marched between a small hill and another small lake. The dry path placed them on a small curve before jerking to the left as a giant, fallen tree constructed a barrier with its body. She kept her attention on the tree in case the darkspawn tried to ambush them. Nothing happened as they passed it.

Then she saw the body.

She raised her fist, bringing the others to a halt. "Is it Darkspawn?" Jory whispered, his voice filled with nervous tension.

"It's not," Daylen replied as he tried to see what was ahead.

"It's a body," Sereda quietly announced as she scanned the area. The body lay behind the fallen tree, almost camouflaged by the ever-present mist. A few ancient marble pillars crookedly stood next to another section of the marshlands, providing the nearest available cover. The rest of the area was flat grassland, a small primitive meadow in the Wilds. Keeping her gaze on the pillars, she led them over to the body.

Upon closer inspection, they discovered it was a soldier. The man fell face forward when he died, a victim of something other than wild beasts as evidenced by the the cuts in his armor. The body's skin was sickly green and grotesquely bloated, well advanced into decay. Aellie gagged as the abominable stench invaded her nose. She immediately threw some distance between her and the corpse. Faren opted to stay with her. Not because of the smell. After years of living in Dust Town, Faren doubted his nose would ever find anything to cause it to twitch. But even with Daylen's reassurance, Faren made sure Aellie wouldn't be alone if the darkspawn ambushed by them.

"What's a soldier doing all the way out here?" Jory asked to no one in particular as he studied the corpse.

"Perhaps he became lost and separated from his patrol after a darkspawn skirmish," Daylen suggested as his interest in the body waned rapidly.

Sereda decided to search for evidence as she rummaged through the soldier's uniform. She found a coin pouch, some hardtack and dried nuts, another pouch and a parchment. To the dwarf's surprise, the small pouch held ashes. She gazed at the ashes curiously before closing the pouch and unrolled the parchment. She read through it with increasing interest before looking at the waiting Daylen. "He was chasing after legends. Apparently there's a legend of a woman murdering her lover, burning his body, and using the ashes to summon a spirit. And this," She finished as she wiggled the small pouch. "Is apparently the lover's ashes." Jory stared at the pouch with horror as his lips curled in disgust. He took a step back from the pouch which earned a strange look from Sereda. "Don't tell me you believe in this legend?"

"Who's to say it isn't true," He countered as he continued to regard the pouch fearfully. "Just keep that thing away from me. I want nothing to do with spirits or demons. Best to throw it in a pond and be free of it."

Sereda turned her gaze to Daylen, hoping he would be on her side on this. Then she flinched when she saw the older mage frowning down at her and the pouch. "Ser Jory is right. Our purpose is to deal with the darkspawn and not involve ourselves with the denizens of the Fade. Leave it."

Aeducan reluctantly dropped the pouch and put the parchment back into the corpse's belt. Curiosity called her to verify how true the legend was. According to the story, Gazarath, the earth spirit the young woman was attached to, dwelled nearby. After spending her entire life in spirit-free Orzammar, she wanted to see if there was a chance the legend might be true, as fanciful a tale as it was. She glanced at the other two recruits. Somehow, she wasn't surprised when she saw Ser Jory's fear also etched into Faren's face. But Surana. The former princess clearly saw the hint of inquisitiveness on that blue tattooed face. _But it doesn't matter, does it? I've been given a direct order. To challenge it would cause me more harm than good. _She left the body behind as their band returned to their search.

As interested as Aellie was in seeing if they really could summon a spirit, another part of her wondered why anyone would kill their lover. _What good could possibly come out of that? _It boggled her mind trying to picture that happening. _Isn't being in love mean you value your lover above everything else? _The more she thought about the legend, the queasier she became. _Maybe Jory and Daylen have the right idea. Any spirit summon through such...such horrid means can't be a good spirit. _She threw one last look towards the body and shuddered. _On second thought, I'm glad we're leaving the cursed thing behind. _She turned to face forward again when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Next to a large puddle was an old log overcome with moss. But next to the log, a patch of white flowers with red centers grew healthy and strong. _Well, at least, something is going right. _She left the group on a path straight toward them.

Daylen's head jerked toward her. "Aellerain! Stop!" He barked with insistent command.

The elf rolled her eyes, continuing onward. "I'm just retrieving a flower. It's for medicinal purposes."  
The wet squelch of moving mud alerted her that she wasn't by herself, away from her only allies. Her head snapped down. To her horror, bodies were swimming out of the mud around her, wearing dark, barbed armor. The blades they wielded weren't like any she seen. Instead of upright straight swords or smooth curved blades, her attackers used black blades that were jagged and cruel.

The closest darkspawn hissed as it leaped toward Aellie. The short elf tried to summon her magical shield but knew it wouldn't be in time. _I'm dead, _she thought, horrified. Before the darkspawn finished its swing, pure ice hit and encapsulated it. The Hurlock screamed as it tried to fight the ice as it spread over its body, its struggles rendered meaningless when its transformation to statue was complete.

Aellie couldn't enjoy her new lease on life as the other darkspawn rushed forward. With a thought and a quick chant, a purple, barely visible globe of magical energy surrounded her. _Please hold against physical objects, _she pleaded with her spell as two genlocks and two hurlocks charged her. The leading genlock pulled its club back to swing, and its feet left the ground as a metal sheet slammed into its head, inertia sending its lower body forward until its feet 'walked' into air. The genlock subsequently fell onto its back. Sereda jabbed her sword into its neck since her shield failed to break the same neck.

The hurlocks' charge hit a snag when Faren placed himself in front of them. The two swung wildly at him, but the ex-thug sidestepped one blow as he parried the other. _Damn this mud, _he cursed as one blade nearly cut across his arm. The genlock tried to flank the dwarven man but Jory's claymore caught it by the chest. The knight grimaced when his sword didn't cut all the way through. He tried to pull his blade free of the dying darkspawn, but the shrieking body clutched at its wound as its black blood spilled onto the grass, dragging Jory's claymore to the ground as it died.

Faren struck out with his dagger but aimed poorly and the point bounced off the darkspawn's muddy plate armor. He backed as the two hurlocks tried to flank him. He waved his dagger and the Aeducan axe to ward them off as he hoped for help. His fears abated when Sereda smashed into a hurlock. His left side free from danger, he directed all of his focus on the remaining hurlock.

After a short tactical withdrawal, Aellie readied her staff as she analyzed which darkspawn was open to attack. Before she made the decision, she flinched as a fireball flew at **her. **She spat out words as she concentrated on her magical shield. The fireball exploded against it and a few licks of flame penetrated through, landing on her leather armor. Her breathing loud to all, she patted out the flames before focusing on her new target.

At the other end of the field, a sixth darkspawn held a ragged, black staff which was topped with a raw green stone. _An emissary, _Aellie remembered. She readied her own fireball as the darkspawn mage held out its hand, pouring its will in its palm. But Aellie was faster. "Ha!" She cried as she flung the spell at her opponent. The emissary couldn't handle both tasks at once and lost its spell, in addition to the fire hitting its chest.

Sereda didn't let the size difference bother her as she blocked its next few strikes. She didn't know if her size was a benefit or a disadvantage. On the one hand, all of its strikes were 'high' for her. Easy to predict and defend. On the other hand, she couldn't deny the power its strikes had. _Genlock, hurlock, even ogre. I'll triumph over all! _She swung her shield, catching the darkspawn's knee by the side. Already off-balanced by its last failed attack, the hurlock tumbled onto its knees. Sereda grinned before she swiped at it, the tip of her sword cutting through its neck. Blood spurted over its neck as it gurgled instead of breathed.

_Keep calm. Just stay calm!_ Faren told himself. He wasn't hurt. But neither was the darkspawn. It fended off his attacks just like Faren fended off its. But the longer they fought, more details of the darkspawn Faren noticed. A sickly, death-like stench clung to it that attacked his nostrils. It's blank, milky eyes bore into him. Its fangs could easily bite his face off. _Stop thinking about it! Just kill it. _But the fear stayed, holding his heart in its cold grip. All of Gregory's encouragements hid from him. _Just die, just die, just die!_ Faren attacked with his axe, only to be blocked again. However, when he pulled his axe back, the weapon's head caught on the darkspawn's scimitar. _My left side is open! _The hurlock growled, opening its rotted mouth wide open as it saw opportunity.

"HYAAH!" Jory roared as he stroked, his claymore flying through the air and cleaving the darkspawn's head from its neck. Faren averted his face as blood spilled out. _Careful of the blood, careful of the blood, careful of the blood! _He felt a few drops land on him and shuddered. He took a few steps away from the body then remembered there was one more darkspawn left.

Aellie's tears wanted out. She refused. _It's not that bad. Easily fixable._ That didn't stop the burn wound on her shoulder from trying to crush her focus. _Just one more spell. He's in worse shape than you are. _But the emissary appeared not to notice the pain. The darkspawn gathered his power for his next fireball. Aellie gritted her teeth as she chanted, trying to concentrate. Her spell sputtered in front of her as her mind refused to ignore her blackened skin. She stared at the emissary with naked fear on her face, praying that her shield be strong enough to block one more shot.

The emissary abruptly abandoned her as it noticed the rampaging, redhead dwarf coming straight at it. The fireball fired at her. Sereda dropped onto a knee as she positioned her entire body behind her shield. The blunt force caused her to recoil but not enough to harm her or take away her shield. The danger momentarily over, she jumped back up and resumed her charge. The darkspawn walked backwards while it began to summon another spell. It wasn't fast enough. As its feet splashed into pond, Sereda attacked, cutting its staff in half before stabbing it in the chest. Sereda jerked her sword out before plunging it back into its chest. The darkspawn's voice rattled as its corrupted life left it.


	6. Ch 6: Join us

**Chapter 6: Join Us**

With her opponent dead, Aellie turned her full attention on her shoulder. The emissary's fireball managed to burn off a small patch of the leather and left a severe burn on her skin. While the pain had distracted her from fighting her enemy, now it enhanced her focus as she eagerly healed the wound, blessed relief replacing the sizzling affliction. With a sigh, her awareness shifted back to her surroundings. Just as Daylen took his place in front of her, armed with a scowl. "Why did you leave the group?"

_Why did I? Oh right. _She glanced back at the mossy log and saw the flowers there, still waiting for her to collect them. "I need to get those." She took a step toward them when Daylen extended his staff to bar her way. She glared at him, sensing another lecture coming. "I'm sorry that I did that. I didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think," Daylen cut her off. "And you nearly paid for your mistake with your life." The middle-aged mage glared at the darkspawn corpses before aiming it back at her. "There are few enough Wardens without you committing suicide through your own stupidity. I warned you that we would be walking through Darkspawn territory. And even if we weren't facing darkspawn, do you believe the wolves wouldn't have jumped at the opportunity for a fresh meal, especially when it practically offers itself to their hungry maws?"

Aellie, after endless practices with both Irving's, Greagoir's, and Wynne's own lessons, speeches, and rants, slipped into her usual habit. Her mouth formed a light frown and her eyes went dull. For all intents and purposes, she looked like she wasn't paying attention at all. She stood there, in front of Daylen as he continued on for another minute, looking increasingly frustrated.

"Master Amell," Faren timidly intervened as he looked nervously at the robed giant. Daylen's words abruptly died as he reluctantly regarded the fat-cheeked dwarf, still not finished with his lesson. "We need the vials to collect the darkspawn blood," Faren reminded him. Aellie shot him a smile of gratitude.

The Grey Warden sighed before he dug into his belt and retrieved four clay vials. "Here. Be quick. Enough of their blood is already on the ground." Aellie's hand snaked in and grabbed a vial, leaving the other three for Faren to take.

Daylen glared at her but she smiled at him. "Don't want to let all that blood to go to waste," She casually explained before making her escape as she decided it only fitting that she take the emissary's blood. The fact that the emissary also happened to be the farthest body away from Daylen and closest to the swamp flower was only coincidental of course. She pulled off the cork as she knelt down next to the corpse. Since her fireballs didn't cause bleeding, Sereda's sword stab left the only opened wound. She tried to scoop some of the blood sliding off the emissary's sides. But with so little, the vial filled only a quarter before she had to try something else. She subtly glimpsed on the others to see how they were doing it.

The other three warriors shared two knives and were making new cuts. Then they squeezed and massaged the skin around the cuts to coax the blood out. Aellie blanched at the thought of touching the corrupted skin. From the sour look on his face, Faren agreed with her. Even Ser Jory looked a little squeamish as he went about his grisly task. Only Sereda looked perfectly at ease with their mission, working with a quiet precision and calmness that Aellie wished she could possess. The short elf looked back at the emissary's body before looking at the vial. _Maybe I can get away with this much?_

"Make sure all of you fill the entire vial," Daylen announced to the Warden initiates, while staring at Aellie.

Aellie resisted the urge to glare at the other mage and give him another opportunity to lecture her. She kept her eyes on the darkspawn body in front of her. She wished she had her own knife. Maybe the emissary had one? Taking care to avoid touching it as much as she could, she poked around its armor and found no sharp implement to help her. She sighed. Then a knife's handle slipped into her field of vision. She looked up and saw Sereda at the other end. "Here."

Aellie smiled at her. _Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. _ She accepted the knife before leaning down. She incised against the darkspawn's arm, moving her vial beneath the cut. She returned the knife before hesitantly touching its skin. It's sight wasn't the only thing wrong. Its skin was rough and hard like a scab. _Just get it over with. _She compressed its wrist and the blood lazily flowed. The moment the vial was full, her hand released the darkspawn's skin as though it were fire. She shoved the cork back on before taking a step away from the body. Before anyone could say anything, she stepped over to the log and yanked out several swamp flowers.

Faren stared uneasily at the taller darkspawn. "Those are...huge-locks, right master Amell? Gregory said they haven't been seen before in battle. What does it mean?"

Daylen barely glanced at the bodies. "Hurlocks. They're called Hur-locks. And it only means that genlocks are not the only darkspawn roaming the Wilds."

As casual as Daylen's tone was, Faren wasn't very reassured. Darkspawn his own size were worrying enough. But now he had to face darkspawn double his size? _Steady. I'm going to be a Grey Warden. I'll get used to it._

"Master Amell, what are we to do with this?" Jory asked as he kept his vial of darkspawn blood at arm's length away from him.

"You will find out in due time," Daylen replied plainly as he pivoted toward the camp. "Come. The forest is dangerous enough without braving it in the dark of the night." Aellie stared at the sky and realized how late in the day it was. She felt the mist still clutching at her clothes. She did **not **want to discover how cold the Wilds' nights could be.

Faren inched up toward Sereda as he uneasily held his vial between his finger and thumb. "Um, my lady. W-we...we don't have t-to worry about the blood...d-doing anything to us...do we?"

Sereda's eyes flashed toward him before she followed Daylen. "Nothing will happen if the blood touches you. I've had darkspawn blood sprayed onto me, and yet here I am, healthy and whole." Faren would've added a few more descriptions to that list. But his mouth **still **refused to speak without that new embarrassing stammer. As such, he kept his mouth shut as he slipped the vial into his belt.

* * *

Aellie released a sigh of relief as the four of them stepped into the Warden camp. The return trip was thankfully both darkspawn and wolf-free. Despite the late hour, several Wardens sat next to the fire pit in the center of the Warden camp. Faren took heart at seeing the gargantuan form of Gregory. Sereda noted that Solon standing next to the fire pit, waiting for them expectantly. _How many Wardens are to be a part of the Joining? _She wondered. She counted only four: Solon, Daylen, the giant, and a grey-bearded Warden. The other two Wardens who traveled with Sereda from Orzammar to Ostagar were nowhere in sight. _Probably sleeping after all the travel they undertook._

_If only we could go to bed, _Aellie thought tiredly. She aimed a half-hearted glare in Daylen's direction. Even if she couldn't prove it, she suspected it was his decision to have the Joining this night instead of waiting tomorrow, despite Solon being the Warden Lieutenant.

"Again, the four of you will be given an hour of rest before we start the ceremony," Daylen explained as he came to a stop next to Solon. He sent a pointed look at Aellie. "Use it wisely. Until then, give me your vials." All four initiates surrendered their portions of darkspawn blood, some more enthusiastically than others. With the vials, Daylen nodded to Solon. The two Wardens waited for the old Warden and Gregory to gather themselves off the ground before the four of them traveled toward a skeleton of one of the fortresses former halls, only in clear sight as they walked by several of the torches posted throughout the entire army camp.

"They still refuse to tell us what this ritual is about," Jory grumbled as he took his place next to the fire.

"But is that such a terrible thing?" Faren asked as he sat next to the dissatisfied knight. "It's not like they're going to throw us out into the Wilds alone, armed with only a wooden knife. If they were going to make us go through near-impossible trials, then wouldn't our task in the Wilds involve more difficulty?"

"You have a point," Jory admitted reluctantly. "I just don't like not knowing what's going to happen. I thought being recruited by Duncan would be it, but now we have to deal with all of these secrets."

"The Grey Wardens aren't the most open of organizations," Sereda countered as she took a spot, leaning against a tree. "No one knows why the Wardens are immune to the Darkspawn taint. Not even my people understand how they do this. But, it doesn't matter if they have a secret or two. Whatever this ceremony is, I will pass it. Thinking any less invites failure."

"I just don't like facing against something I can't defeat with my sword," Jory explained defensively.

"I'm sure Duncan wouldn't have recruited you if he didn't think you could pass," Faren encouraged, slapping the bigger man on the back.

The conversation faded away as Aellie walked away from the camp. Her feet reminded her for the seventeenth time that they would like a break from use. And, as much as she wanted to oblige them, there was one more thing to take care of it before she would rest. _Besides, if I sit down, I don't think I'd get up before its time for the Joining. _The only doubt in her plan was if the kennel master would even be awake when she arrives.

To her surprise, he was. He was by the same pen as earlier, watching over the sick mabari. He spied her when she was four feet away and looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Did you find the flower, master Warden?"

It was amazing how a title could double as a cure for aching feet. She gave him a small smile before pulling out the flowers from her pouch. "Here they are."

"Wonderful, I'll make an ointment out of these right away." The kennel master declared before he received the flowers.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Aellie asked curiously. _If this ointment can help with the darkspawn taint, I bet it'll come in handy for the Wardens._

"Of course, master Warden," The kennel master answered with a nod.

"Where did that elf go off to now?" Sereda muttered to herself as she peered where she last saw Aellie walking to.

"Y-you say something...my lady?" Faren inquired as he glanced at her.

That stammer continued to grate on her nerves. Worse, she now knew that stammer was only present when he spoke to her. Her gaze switched to him as her thoughts were forced to deal with the thin-bearded dwarf. _Is it truly my title that impresses him or leaves him scattered-brain? I've only seen this kind of behavior a few times, the last time that merchant who fainted in front of me in the Diamond Quarter. Do the Casteless truly understand our importance? Then again, there must be more to him than his Brand if Duncan recruited him. Hmmm, maybe I should stop thinking of him as Casteless and start thinking of him like an asset. ...a cheap asset._

Faren would pay a fortune to know what thoughts were going through her mind while she stared at him. _Please let them not be along the lines of, 'why do I have to deal with this sodding fool of a Brand?' _He fidgeted, wishing he had something to occupy his hands.

"I'm curious as to where Aellerain went to," Sereda finally answered.

"I think she was headed to the dog kennels," Jory commented as he looked toward the pens. "She'd better hurry back though. It's getting late."

"What do you think of her...Brosca," Sereda settled on after a moment of decision. _I will not refer to his Casteless state, but I refuse to call him by any title, _she compromised with herself.

Faren's heart began a marathon as he tried to focus long enough to create an answer. "Ummmmm, I think...she's...a g-good person." _Stop speaking like a fool! _He mentally wailed.

Sereda resist a twitch as she tried to evoke a more descriptive answer out of her fellow dwarf. "How so?"

"Y-you see, s-she spent...most of her...time taking care of m-me when I...first came to the Surface...because of the Sky." He winced at that last phrase that rushed out of him before he could stop it. _As if anything else is terrifying about the Surface!_

"Did she use any of her powers to help you?" Sereda continued, biting down on a verbal barb wanting to get out.

Faren shook his head vigorously...too vigorously. Sereda found the conversation distinctly unhelpful and aggravating. She glanced toward the Wardens and hoped the ritual began soon.

* * *

The kennel master stepped back from their patient. "She's looking better already. I'm sure if she could, she'd thank you herself," he complimented Aellie.

The snow-haired elf held up a small bottle. "I'll take what's left of the ointment as thanks."

"I might be able to do better than that. Why not come back later after she's all better? The way she reacted to you, it might be possible for her to imprint on you," The kennel master suggested optimistically.

Aellie glanced down at the large wardog in surprise. "You think that's possible?"

"Maybe," he replied as he patted the mabari. "It's likely she knows that you're the reason she's gettin' better. Like I said before, mabari are smart as the average tax collector. Just come back in a little while, and we'll see where it leads."

"Okay," She replied quietly as she stared at the mabari hound with heavy interest. The dog stared back at her. _It'd be nice to have a friend who's loyal to me. ...but how would I take care of it? I know nothing about pets and their needs. _Before she could dwell on it for long, she realized she might be in trouble if she didn't return shortly. "Good night, master..."

"Ah, my apologies for not introducing myself master Warden. My name is Madra," The kennel master explained with a short bow of his head.

"And I am Aellerain Surana," she politely replied before taking a step toward the Warden camp. "Good night master Madra."

"And to you as well, Warden Surana."

While she probably should run, the darkness combined with the odd rock or branch made running hazardous for her. Thankfully the camp wasn't too far away and she reached momentarily.

"There you are, master Surana," Jory called out. "What were you doing, if I may ask?"

"Helping the kennel master treat a sick mabari," Aellie replied casually as she took her seat next to the fire. Now that she was bereft a task to focus on, she realized the night became quite chilly.

"Don't suppose you heard of a free mabari?" Jory asked eagerly, leaning toward her with eyes bright with hope. "I can't tell how much that would mean to me if I could return home with one of those."

"What's a mabari?" Faren asked, looking very confused as his head jumped between the two conversationalists.

"A mabari is a wardog. You remember the hunting hounds we came upon on the Imperial Highway? Mabari are bigger and stronger than even those. They say they are as smart as we are. But they only imprint on one master at any time," Sereda explained as her eyes locked on Aellie.

"That's not all of it either," Jory added. "In Ferelden, having a mabari is a mark of prestige and honor. Most nobles go out of their way to have at least one mabari, if not two or three." He turned his attention back on Aellie. "So, is there a free mabari?"

Before Aellie could answer, Gregory's large form lumbered into view, his easygoing grin absent as he peered over the four of them. "It's time."


	7. Ch 7: as we carry the duty

**Chapter 7: ...as we carry the duty...**

Faren stared at the group of elder Wardens as he and the other recruits followed Gregory up a stone ramp. If it weren't for the solemnity pervading the air, Faren would stop and take a long look at the remains of the hall they walked into. But not even ancient stone could hold his gaze as strongly as what stood in front of the three Wardens ahead of the party. A stone table carried a large, stone goblet on its center, flanked by two tall candles. Solon waited for them directly behind the goblet, with Daylen standing on his right, and the eldest Warden on his left. Gregory's unusually subdued mood proved strong enough to quell any chattering the recruits might've said otherwise. The former thug snuck a glance at his fellow initiates.

Aellie looked curiously at the gathered ensemble. A vague sense of unease lightly gripped at her face, but the elf seemed to be as unsure as Faren felt about what was to come. Ser Jory worried Faren. The tallest recruit's eyes bobbled between the three Wardens behind the table, an accusing stare shooting out from the anxious knight. But the goblet received most of the knight's attention as the Highever man's right hand, his sword hand, unconsciously twitched. Faren had seen that behavior before on several of Beraht's targets before a fight broke out. Faren quietly added another step between him and the knight. And Sereda? Faren was almost unsurprised to find her face carved with quiet dignity and confidence that marched with her every step. _Like the courageous lady she is..._

Gregory halted the four of them before the table. Solon pointed to the stone goblet, which Faren could now see was filled with a strange black liquid...that seemed strangely familiar. "This is the last part to becoming a Warden. To become a Grey Warden, you must drink from this cup of darkspawn blood."

Faren was glad his reaction wasn't the strongest. Because he doubt the surprised whimper would've impressed Sereda, if she heard it, as opposed to the sharp gasp from Aellie or Ser Jory's "What!" He did his best to suppress the shudder of disgust as he unwilling remembered the darkspawn blood that spilled onto him earlier that day.

"It is the source of our power as Grey Wardens," Daylen's harsh voice barged in as he maintained a careful eye on Ser Jory. "Drinking this will give you the ability to sense the Darkspawn and will make you immune to their Taint."

"Are you mad?" Jory protested as he took a step away from the goblet. He didn't notice Gregory positioning himself behind the knight while Jory's eyes were locked on the foul brew. "How can you expect us to drink...that..that foulness!"

"We all have taken our share," The grey-haired Warden stated calmly as he watched the knight. "This is the final and most imperative stage to become a Grey Warden."

Another protest readied to spring forth from Jory's mouth, but its charge died as another voice sallied forth. "You're wasting our time, Ser Jory."

Ser Jory whirled toward the red-head, surprised by her casual acceptance of their latest task. "You have no qualms about this?" He pressed disbelievingly.

"You've never heard of the Legion of the Dead, have you?" Sereda replied rhetorically, barely casting an annoyed glance his way. "To join the Legion, one must sacrifice everything: family, title, and wealth. All save your own name and journey through the Deep Roads to never see your home again and fight Darkspawn for the rest of your days. My kingdom is no stranger to such steep sacrifices," She finished with a hint of bitterness as her attention wrapped around the cup. "If this is what it takes to gain the power to stop the darkspawn, then so be it. I'll not delay this with any more pointless words." She looked straight at Solon. "Give me the chalice."

"Not yet," Daylen stated, the admiration easily seen in his gaze as he addressed the former princess. "We only have one ceremonial recitation to begin the Joining." He addressed the oldest Warden. "Aedan, if you would?"

The seasoned warrior nodded. "It'd be my honor." He cleared his throat before beginning, "Join us, brothers and sisters..."

Aellie subconsciously tuned him out as she stared at what was to be her evening drink. Perhaps it was the candle's shadows that caused it, but the vile concoction seem to churn and bubble in front of her, mocking her weakness as her stomach quaked at the thought of it. This is not what she expected to do to become a Warden. This is not what she wanted. Suddenly, Wynne's warning held more power now. _But what I can do now? Greagoir would have my head if I tried to escape from the Wardens. _She took a glimpse at the other woman. Sereda's bitterness left no evidence. If anything, the only emotion Aellie recognized was... impatient anticipation? _Was she always like this or is this a consequence of her exile? _Either way, Aellie felt intimidated.

"...that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we shall join you," Aedan intoned as he finished recounting the words.

Solon took over as he lifted the chalice with both hands, walking around the table to be directly in front of the initiates. "Sereda Aeducan, step forward." After she did so, he silently offered her the cup. With no hesitation, no words, Sereda simply brought it to her lips and took several gulps before returning it to its owner. All eyes were on her, some fearful, others curious, and the rest expectant.

Sereda was slightly surprised when nothing happened the first moment. Without warning, she grunted as her sight was taken from her as she felt as though she was struck from the inside. She clenched her fist and refused to utter any other sound of weakness. Her sight returned to her. But she wasn't at the Joining anymore. She stood on a desolate plain surrounded by a poisonous, dark green sky. She barely noticed it as a black dragon's cruel head filled her vision. The corrupted beast was covered in black scales and sharp spines that taunted any and all weapons that would dare try to pierce its powerful hide. Its blank white eyes boring into hers as it hissed at her. The dwarven warrior smiled back. _So, you're the one I must kill. _The Archdemon roared at her, furious at her defiance before blackness claimed her sight once more.

Just as Sereda started to topple over, Faren's arms wrapped around her waist, catching her. As confused as Faren was over that small smile on her lips, he was much more worried about her health. His head jerked around as he looked at the other Wardens for an explanation. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" He asked on the verge of panic.

"She is fine, Brosca," Aedan reassured him as he walked toward the dwarves. "She just needs to rest." He knelt down next to the two and gestured for Faren to allow him to take her. "I'll return her to her tent. She'll awake in the morning well and whole."

Reluctantly, Faren released his grip on the dwarven woman to the aging warrior. Aedan nodded reassuringly to him before he lifted Sereda up in his arms and marched back to the Warden camp. It was only when Aedan was standing did Faren notice that the man's left hand only had three fingers. Before he could dwell on the new surprise or relax from the nastier one before, he heard, "Faren Brosca." He spun around and saw Solon staring intently at him. The man held the goblet out to him. "Step forward."

Faren wished there was a nearby ale. Make that two ales. One for his nerves and one to wash out the awful taste of what he was about to drink. As his hands gingerly took the goblet from Solon, he was glad that Sereda went first. _Now she won't see me sod it all up. No. Can't think like that. If she can do it, so can I. _He tilted the goblet towards him and made a mistake. Unwittingly, he took a large whiff of the drink and nearly gagged as the stench invaded his nostrils. After decades of living near cesspools of manure, garbage, and grime that were Dust Town, Faren didn't think anything could match that. He was wrong. His innards squirmed at the thought of actually drinking this. Before any more second thoughts could stop him, he shoved the goblet up, gulping it down before sputtering, making a mess as darkspawn blood dribbled over his fat lips and fuzzy hair. He coughed and hacked while he gave the goblet back before he dropped it.

He just took his first full gasp of air when his body jerked as he felt something tear at his insides. "Gargh!" He got out, wobbling on his feet before blindess attacked him. He started to pant as fear shot through him, now that he couldn't see anything. Then, he saw too much. In Dust Town, the only animals to wander in were nugs, deep stalkers, and the occasional lizard. Once as a boy, he had the good fortune to stumble over one unlucky lizard before any other Duster saw it. He had stomped on it and enjoyed his first piece of meat of that year.

He prayed that this...creature before him was not related to that lizard. It was massive, as large as the Proving Arena back in Orzammar and he had no doubt that even Gregory would look small compared to this monster. But what truly terrified Faren were the rows of serrated teeth lining its maw. Each one as long as one of his arms. The monster seemed to sense his fear and slowly opened its jaws, a serpentine tongue sliding out of it. It wanted to eat him. Before he could scream, he blacked out once more.

Gregory reached out and kept the tiny man from falling over with one of his large hands. He grinned to his compatriots. "He made it." Daylen nodded in agreement, but Aellie noticed that the small proud smile the mage had for Sereda's Joining was now absent.

Solon handed the goblet to Daylen after the mage propped his eagle staff against the table. "I'll take him back. Continue the Joining."

"Of course, Ser Black," Daylen mildly replied, waiting for Solon to throw Faren over his shoulder and leave. Daylen's attention turned expectantly to Aellie. The elf grimaced at the hard look in his eyes. There was only one message in those eyes: _it's time. _She didn't hesitate to take the chalice or to take her share of blood. But while Sereda was willing, Aellie was regretful. She shuddered as the bile made its way down her throat. She waited for the kick while she returned the cup. She didn't know what came after that first kick, Faren had been horrified while Sereda smiled, but both of them experienced the same first reaction.

Then her stomach exploded. At least, she think it exploded. She yelped as her arms gripped over her stomach, doubling over in pain. _Did it hurt this much! Sereda barely reacted to her draught! I should've used some of my ointment!_

"Steady there, Surana," Daylen muttered as he watched her struggle. She looked back up but didn't see Daylen. She froze as she watched a dragon, no, the Archdemon stare back. Its wings unfurled and with their size, she knew that with one sweep, she'd be sent tumbling backwards, head over heels. Its malice infected the air and she knew that it had marked her as an enemy. There was no escape now.

* * *

Aellie's eyes snapped open. All she saw was blue fabric and a pole nearby holding it all up. _Where am I?_

"Oh good, you're awake."

She shifted her head to look left and saw Faren sitting a foot away, playing with a bronze coin, the coin flying in between his fingers, moving from one side of his hand to the other. "Faren?" She took another scan of where they were and realized she must be in a tent. Her hand lifted from beneath the blanket and she started to pull it off before stopping. After a moment, she discovered she wasn't completely dressed and decided to leave the blanket alone. She looked back at Faren and saw him place a wooden cup and bowl next to her cot.

"Hey, here's your lunch," He said before he sat back and started fiddling with the coin again. "How are you?"

"Lunch?" She mumbled before she smelled the meal. To her surprise, it wasn't gruel but it was a stew. Her stomach growled telling her to have at it. But she mentally told it to wait. "It's not morning?"

Faren shook his head. "You slept through the morning. Master Amell told me to watch over you and see if there was anything wrong. ...is there something wrong?"

_Besides seeing the Archdemon, _she nearly growled before slipping into a healer's viewpoint. She took slow, deep breaths as her mind probed herself, checking for abnormalities. It didn't take her long and the only oddity she found was the powerful hunger she now felt. As hard as she worked yesterday, she shouldn't feel this hungry. And now that she took another look at her meal, she realized it was the twice the amount of a normal serving. "Nothing really, except I'm starving."

"That's pretty good then," Faren replied with relief. "I was worried, what with you being the last one to wake up and after what happened with Ser Jory."

She stared at him worriedly. "What happened to Ser Jory?"

"Oh! Er," He mumbled after he realized his slip. "Well, he didn't survive the Joining."

"Oh," the mage replied quietly. _It's not like I knew him all that well. But it's sad he came all the way out here only to die now. Wait, am I still in danger? _"How did he die?"

Faren shrugged. "I don't know. I tried asking Solon, but he says he doesn't know and that he wasn't there. Then I went to Gregory and all he told me was that it'd be better to just forget about him and focus on the present."

"What about Daylen?" Aellie suggested as she attempted not to stare at her meal.

"Uh...well, I figured that if Gregory didn't think it right to know that it'd be pointless to ask Master Amell," Faren awkwardly explained.

_Is it me or does he sound nervous? _Aellie wondered why anyone would be nervous when it came to Daylen. Then again, she was used to his kind, all stern and serious. She paused when another thought hit her. _Is he afraid of Daylen because he's a powerful mage? Well, at least, he isn't afraid of me... at least, I don't think he is. _"Well, it wouldn't be the first thing that they've kept from us," she grumbled half to herself. Faren didn't comment. Her stomach growled again, loud enough for Faren to hear.

He grinned before he stood up. "I'll go tell the others that you're fine while you eat. Oh, and Daylen wants to see you as soon as you're finished."

"Thank you," she quietly replied. Once he exited through the flap, she sat up and dug into her meal. It had long since cooled but it tasted exquisite to her. A few days living off nothing but crackers and water would do that to a sense of taste. The meal lasted only a few moments beneath her ravenous attack. She placed the bowl down before she fell back onto the cot. She just wanted to lay there, pretend that all of last night had been some nightmare. She wished that the Wardens, no, that Duncan had explained everything before. Some kind of warning of the lethal nature of the Joining would've been appreciated. _I hope I never have to drink darkspawn blood ever again! Oh, please don't tell me we have to keep drinking their blood to maintain our powers. _She shivered out of repugnance. The short elf glanced at the tent flap and knew Daylen would charge in if she took too long.

With a sigh, she grabbed her outfit, conveniently left next to the cot, before walking out into the sunny day. After a quick scan of the camp, she noted that most of the Wardens were training. Sereda and Gregory were sparring at one end of the camp while three other Wardens looked on. Next to a tree, Solon helped Faren practice knife throwing. Aedan watched over another group of Wardens as they tried various tactics, calling out advice and pointing out flaws. And there was Daylen standing next to the extinguished firepit and staring right at her impatiently. _It's going to be a long day. _

She stifled a sigh and dutifully walked over to him. "Good day, master Amell," She politely greeted, hoping an acquiescent bearing would make it easier. Doing what you were supposed to do seemed to be the best way to brighten his mood, as evidenced by his reaction to Sereda's Joining.

"Good day. I understand that you have some talent with fire, Aellerain," He began, diving straight into their task.

Although she was irked to hear her full name, Aellie suddenly had reason to hope that today might not be as harsh as she previously foresaw. "Yes. The First Enchanter said I had a natural talent for it."

"Can you enchant your allies' weapons with fire?"

Aellie quirked an eyebrow out of surprise and confusion. "I thought only the Tranquil were capable of enchantment?"

"I misspoke," Daylen corrected. "It's not a true enchantment, but the goal is to cover your companions' weapon in living flame that will aid them in their battles. Since you've never heard of it, I believe I can correctly assume that you've no mastery of it. If you are as talented with fire as you say, this shouldn't take long for you to master." Daylen looked over to one of the groups of Wardens. "Master Aedan! I need a volunteer."

...to be continued in The Nobleman


End file.
